Back to Skyloft
by zeldalover272
Summary: Link and Zelda have gotten married, but what happens when Groose finds out? A huge plan is then set up, and Groose is determined to make Zelda his...
1. Chapter 1

**My other new fanfic is here! I hope you all enjoy it, and please review so I can know your thoughts on this story.  
**

* * *

It had been a few years after Link and Zelda decided to stay on the surface. They had been dating for a long time and Link finally decided to ask her the big question, while they had dinner that evening. After they finished eating, he did it.

"Zelda, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I'm just going to come out and say it," Link started.

She nodded with a curious look on her face, motioning for him to go on.

"Zelda, I love you with all my heart, and I want to move to the next step. I want to have a future with you. You mean everything to me." He kneeled down on the ground, and pulled out a small case. He opened it and it revealed a beautiful diamond ring. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock and happiness. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Zelda's eyes were watering with tears of joy. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring on her finger and they hugged happily. She couldn't believe that just happened. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, and she was ready for it all.

The next few months were spent planning the wedding. They thought about everything and were very excited.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Groose sat sulking in his room. Zelda and Link may have thought that he changed, but really he just faked a smile that whole time. He knew that they were meant to be and that he would never get Zelda no matter what. She was destined to be with Link. So he pretended like he didn't care anymore, but really it hurt him. Suddenly, his Loftwing came into his room with a letter.

He rubbed the back of his head, wondering who it could have been from. He took the letter, opened it and began to read. He did not like one word of it. It was the invitation to Link and Zelda's wedding. He crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room. He was breathing heavily and was very angry.

He became even more depressed after that. And no one ever heard from him. Groose was heartbroken, and he just couldn't deal with it. He missed the wedding because attending and watching it all would have just hurt him more. He stayed like that for months, and it would have continued like that for longer if it wasn't for two certain people.

Groose heard a knock on his door. He took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Come in!" He called.

Cawlin and Stritch stood at the door and entered the room. They sat down beside Groose. Cawlin gulped and decided to ask the question.

"So..." he said awkwardly. "Did you...hear the news, about Link...and..."

"Yes, I did. I got an invitation too," Groose snarled.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Cawlin asked.

"What do you mean? There's nothing I can do."

"Yeah right!" Stritch scoffed. "This is not you. The Groose I know wouldn't let someone steal his girl away from him so easily."

"She was never _my_ girl in the first place."

"So that just means you have to _make_ her yours! Stop being so helpless and sulky and do something about this! Go over there and show her that you're the guy she should be with!"

"You know Stritch, you're right. Absolutely right! I'm gonna make Zelda _mine_! Thank you for talking some sense into me! I can't believe I ever just sat there and did nothing. No, I won't let Link and Zelda be together. No matter what. Zelda will be with me, I'll make sure of that."

Groose got up and smiled smugly. He knew exactly what to do...

* * *

Zelda and Link were having breakfast in the house that they built and lived in together, but all of a sudden they heard a noise.

"I think someone's here!" Zelda said.

They left the house and saw Groose get off his Loftwing.

"Groose!" Link called out. "It's been a while!"

Groose played along. "Yeah, it really has!"

"What happened? We missed you at the wedding!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was busy..."

"At least you're here now."

"Yeah, congrats on the wedding!"

"Thank you Groose," Zelda said. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure," he mumbled. He stared at her, just looking at how beautiful she was. Link was _so_ lucky, but soon Groose would be the lucky one.

They walked into the house.

"Nice place you got here," Groose said while looking around.

"Thanks, would you like anything to drink?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm actually not planning to stay for a while. I came because I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Everyone misses you back in Skyloft. You guys should really come back and visit us! What do you think?"

"I'm not sure..." Zelda said.

"Why not? It's not like you have to stay forever. Just a little vacation for a few days."

"Hmm, it would be nice to visit our old home and see everyone again...It'll be fun. Yes for me! What do you say, Link?"

"Sure! I'd love to," Link answered.

"So it's settled? You're coming to Skyloft?" Groose asked.

"Yeah." Zelda smiled. "We'll pack today, and leave tomorrow, and we'll stay for five days. How's that?"

"Sounds good to me," Link said.

"Great! Then I'll see you guys there!" Groose said happily.

They said goodbye and Groose went back to Skyloft. He left with a smirk on his face.

So far everything was going according to plan...

* * *

**Ack! Sorry it's short, I didn't know what else to do with it. I didn't want to go further and I couldn't think of anything else to add in. So I'm really sorry about that. But please review and tell me if you like it so far!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry about the long wait! To any of my new readers, I do not usually take a month to update my stories. I was just soo busy and I barely had time to write. I hope I'm forgiven, and I'm really really sorry. To make up for it, I have a super long chapter! And I mean _super._ Anyway, I need to thank my amazing reviewers. And please review this chapter!  
**

**Christian Cadet- Thanks, and this is a Zelink story for sure. Thanks for the review! **

**Colleentj- Thank you, I didn't really like my last chapter, it wasn't my best work plus it was written very late at night. I do think it wasn't a good quality chapter and I'll try harder to make my chapters better. Even if my prose is still dull, I'm trying and it will get better as I get older. Oh, and I fixed the part about him crying, since after I read your review I noticed that yeah it was out of character. Thank your for your feedback, and the nice review! **

**Guest- Haha, you'll see his plan soon enough. Thank you for the review and I'll definitely continue. **

**Ganon lover- Thank you! And no, I didn't hit writer's block, but thank you for the advice, I'll use it if I ever do get writer's block. **

**StraightedgeWingZero- Thank you, you'll find out. Thanks for the nice review. **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Thank you! Glad you like it! **

**Matt Attack- I'm glad you're interested, thank you for the sweet review! **

**ShadowNinja1011- Haha, thanks for your review! **

**Zelda/LesMislover2013- Heyy, thank you!**

**Hylian- I will. Thank you for your kind review!**

* * *

The next day, Link and Zelda departed for Skyloft. They had all their bags packed and were ready to go. Groose came down to the Surface, but not only Groose was there, along with him came headmaster Gaepora. Groose hadn't planned for this to happen, Gaepora coming was all an accident. Groose cursed under his breath, remembering his mistake.

_Groose laughed with Cawlin and Stritch after he got back from the Surface. "They totally fell for it!" he wheezed. _

_Cawlin and Strich joined in on the laughter. "What happened, Groose?" Cawlin asked._

_"Oh, I gave them the whole "it's been such a long time" speech and I invited them over to come to Skyloft and visit us. They considered it and now they've decided to come!" Groose threw his head back and cackled maniacally. _

_"But if Link is coming, how are you going to make Zelda yours?" Stritch asked seriously.  
_

_Groose snorted at that. "Link isn't coming," he stated bluntly. _

_"Huh? But you said-" _

_"He thinks he's coming, but really I'm only taking Zelda. He's staying in the Surface."  
_

_"Groose, how are you going to do that?" _

_"Easy, I take my Loftwing there, and knowing that a Loftwing can only seat two people, I offer to take both of them separately. I'll take Zelda first, or at least that's what Link will think." His lips crept up into an evil smile. "Then when Zelda and I get to Skyloft we won't go back. I won't go get Link, then Zelda and I will be together, here in Skyloft." _

_"Groose, may I just say...that YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Cawlin praised him. _

_"Yeah! That is_ so_ smart!" Stritch added. _

_Groose flashed an arrogant smile. "I know, I know, I am pretty ingenious. Only the Great Groose is capable of creating such a smart idea." _

_They agreed automatically, he continued talking. "I just can't wait for tomorrow, I'm so excited for Zelda to come."  
_

_Suddenly, Groose heard a voice behind him. "Is that so? Zelda is coming?" Groose's eyes widened and he turned around to face the headmaster. _

_"Shoot," he mumbled. "Oh, hello headmaster Gaepora, how are you today?" He pretended to be polite, but inside he was just screaming swear words everywhere.  
_

_"I'm doing well..." Gaepora answered, trying to get to what he was mainly focused on. "So if I recall correctly, did you just say that Zelda is coming?" _

_Groose panicked inside, he really didn't want to say yes, because he knew where it would lead to if he did. But what else could he say? _

_"Well..yeah she is..." He answered reluctantly, looking down at his feet and avoiding eye contact. This was definitely not what he wanted.  
_

_"That's great!" Gaepora smiled. "Is Link coming, too?" _

_This was not going well. _

_"Er...yes, sir, he is..." Groose wanted to spit at the floor in anger, but it would have been rude to do that in front of the headmaster. He tried to calm down, as long as he didn't ask-_

_"Well then you wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" _

_He asked the question that Groose was praying for him NOT to ask! He was stuck, he couldn't just say "No you can't, because I don't want you coming, because I don't want you to ruin my plan!" But he really didn't want to say yes either. If he came, he would HAVE to take Link along with them, of course Gaepora wouldn't allow Link to stay there and not come along. He was in no position to reject the headmaster though. _

_"Oh, that would be great..." Groose said trying very hard to remain calm and polite. If he threw an outburst and blurted out the truth, he could be expelled from the Knight Academy. Now his plan was completely destroyed and in the toilet.  
_

_"I'm glad I'm welcome. When is this going to be?" _

_"...tomorrow morning," Groose muttered. _

_Gaepora smiled again. "Okay then, see you tomorrow Groose." After saying that, Gaepora left and Groose released all of his anger out. He was furious and it wasn't a pretty sight._

* * *

Groose and Gaepora landed on the Surface to see Zelda and Link waiting for them. When Zelda saw her dad, her mouth was wide open and she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Father!" she ran to him and embraced him in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

Gaepora patted her back gently and put a warm smile on his face. "I missed you, too, honey."

When they let go, Link walked over to Gaepora and greeted him.

"Nice to see you again, sir," Link said politely with a meek smile and a wave.

"Oh nice to see you, too. How are you and Zelda? Are you two happy together?"

"Oh yes, very. Zelda is the best thing that has ever happened in my life."

"Aww Link." Zelda gave him a peck on his cheek.

Groose chose to speak up. "'Thing'? Is that what she is to you, an object?" He popped his chest out confidently, his true side showing up again.

Link's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, no! Definitely not! I didn't mean it like that!" he waved his arms back and forth to say "I swear I didn't mean it that way!"

Zelda chuckled. "Relax Link, I know you didn't mean it like that. I didn't even notice that, to be honest."

Groose would have said something else but noticed that he had to act good, and not let them know that's he still the same.

He laughed. "My apologies, I just thought it would be funny to tease ya a bit there, Link, haha." Groose winked at him.

Link rolled his eyes. "Okay, well let's get going then!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Zelda," Groose said. "I'll give you a ride on my Loftwing, come sit behind me." He gestured to the empty space he left for her.

"Um..." Zelda seemed hesitant, she looked at Link who did not approve, neither did Zelda actually. "Thanks, but I think I'd rather go with my dad."

"Oh...okay..." Groose looked a bit hurt but quickly recovered. "That's fine."

Zelda smiled at him and got on her father's Loftwing. "Link, you go with Groose."

Groose clenched a fist and was trying to hold in all his anger.

"If that's okay with Groose though. Groose?" Zelda tried to get his attention

"Oh, yeah?" he said stiffly.

"Would you mind giving Link a ride?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh...yeah, that's no problem." He lied while breathing deeply to try and stay calm.

"Thanks Groose!"

Link got on Groose's Loftwing and they all flew to Skyloft. They were greeted with the bright blue sky and the shining sun, which made the sight beautiful. Zelda smiled as they flew, her hair blowing in the wind and the sweet feeling of visiting her old home.

Link was quite happy, too. He thought about all the memories he had here in Skyloft, all his friends, all those good times. And now that he was coming back to see them, he was pretty excited.

Once they landed, Zelda cheered happily. "Oh, I missed Skyloft! I'm so happy, I just want to see everyone!"

"Haha, if you missed Skyloft so much, won't you consider living here again?" Groose asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Oh...um no...As much as I like visiting, I don't want to live here. I like being on the Surface..." Zelda answered.

"Oh..." was all Groose said.

Gaepora decided to change the subject.

"Zelda!" Gaepora called.

"Yes Father?" Zelda answered. "What is it?"

"Why don't you take out your harp and play that beautiful song for me? I really love that ballad."

"Oh sure!" Zelda smiled widely and took out her harp. She started to play the Ballad of the Goddess and sang along.

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess...Unite earth and sky...Bring light to the land..._"

She continued to play and then finished the song.. She looked at the others and smiled at them. "Well?"

"Wow, that was amazing," Groose said. "I've got Groosebumps."

She chuckled and looked at Link and her father.

"That was beautiful, honey," Link gave her a hug and kissed her.

Groose looked away, hurt from seeing that, but just pretended like he wasn't.

"Sweetie, that was so nice." Gaepora smiled. "Thank you for playing that wonderful song for us."

Zelda blushed at all the positive comments. "Thanks to all of you! All the compliments feel great, thank you."

"It's just the truth, Zelda, you deserve them all," Link said.

She smiled. "So where are we going to go first?"

"Wait a minute, Zelda," Gaepora caught her attention. "First, I have a surprise for you and Link."

"Really? That's great! What is it?" Zelda asked.

Gaepora just whistled as two Loftwings came down to Zelda and Link, they weren't just random Loftwings though, they were Zelda and Link's. Link's Crimson Loftwing and Zelda's purple one landed in front of them.

Zelda was so happy, she put a hand over her mouth and had tears in her eyes. "My Loftwing!" She ran over to it and hugged it. "I missed you, friend!"

Link went over to the Crimson Loftwing and petted it. "Thank you headmaster Gaepora, this is such a happy reunion." Link smiled.

Zelda stopped hugging her Loftwing and hugged her dad. "Thank you Father, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He chuckled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, dear."

"I wanna go on a ride with my Loftwing right away! Link, want to come?" She said, now very bubbly.

"Sure." Link accepted.

They mounted their Loftwings and set off, flying through the clouds.

"Oh, I miss this feeling so much! The feeling of flying and riding on my Loftwing...I forgot how amazing it is!" Zelda commented.

* * *

"Well Groose, I'm going to go back to my office now. You have a good day," Gaepora said to Groose before leaving.

Even though Groose's last plan failed, he had a new one, or should he say, a back up. It wouldn't work at the moment, but he would have to do it on the last day that they're in Skyloft.

After the Loftwing ride, Link and Zelda chose to go to the Knight Academy, they invited Groose to come along, but he chose not to.

When they arrived, the first person they saw was Fledge.

"Link, Zelda! You guys are back!" He cheered and ran to them, hugging them both.

Link laughed. "Haha, yeah, we're just visiting."

"That's cool, how have you guys been doing?"

"Great! Thanks for asking! I don't even need to ask you to know what's been going on with you!" Link examined Fledge. "You're so buff and muscular now!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm very fit now, and it's all thanks to you and that potion! Thanks Link! I can never thank you enough for that!"

"No problemo," Link said.

They conversed a little more and then left to go see someone else. Link and Zelda went to the lunch room and saw the old lady.

"Oh, wow, she's still here!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, but there's something that I really like to do when she's here.." Link answered. "You can call it mischievous, but it's really fun."

"What is it?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

Link smirked. "Just getting her riled up. Annoying her to death."

"Link! That is so mean!" Zelda gaped at him.

"Watch. It's hilarious." He took a kitchen pot and threw it on the floor, shattering it into pieces.

The old lady screamed, she didn't remember Link, since it had been a while and she was getting old, but she always reacted the same way. "What do you think you're doing?! You'd better clean that up!"

"Right, I'm not doing that," Link said in a low voice, so only Zelda can hear.

"Link, stop! This is so rude!" Zelda said, even though she did find the old lady's reaction a bit funny.

Link just threw another pot on the floor. This time she shrieked and jumped. "ENOUGH ALREADY! YOU LITTLE BRAT! Do that again, and you'll be mopping soup stains for a week!"

Link scoffed. "Too bad we're only staying for five days," He muttered to Zelda, playfully.

Zelda giggled. "Link that's enough. Don't do any more!" She was trying to hold back her laughter, Link noticed and threw another pot.

"I'VE HAD IT!" The lunch lady scowled at him. "I'm going to have a word with the headmaster about having you expelled!"

"Dude, I don't even attend this school anymore, how are you going to do that?" He said quietly again. Zelda giggled.

"Link, let's go. We had enough fun, now I just feel bad."

"Okay, come on then."

"LEAVE! GO AWAY!" The lunch lady screamed, causing both of them to run away quickly. They left the room exploding with laughter and joking around about how fun that was.

After that, they walked around the place and saw their two friends, Pipit and Karane, holding hands and talking. Link snuck up behind them.

"Hey," he said from behind them.

They jumped and were about to yell at whoever it was for scaring them, then noticed it was Link and Zelda.

Pipit's eyes widened. "Link! Buddy! What are you doing here?" He said excitedly.

"Zelda and I are visiting."

"Oh my gosh!" Karane said. "I'm so happy to see you two again!" She hugged Zelda. "How are you? It's been such a long time!"

"I'm good! Oh my gosh, Karane, I missed you!"

"Missed you too!"

After they all greeted each other, Link and Pipit had their own conversation and Zelda and Karane had theirs.

"So Zelda," Karane started. "How have things been with Link?"

"Oh, it's been amazing. He cares for me and loves me everyday, and makes me feel like the best girl in the world. I'm so lucky to have him."

Karane giggled. "That's how Pipit makes me feel, too. But honestly, you and Link are _so_ cute together!"

"Hehe, thank you." Zelda blushed. "But let's not forget how adorable you and Pipit are."

"Oh please, you and Link are much cuter than us!"

"Are not! Speaking of you and Pipit, are you guys _ever _gonna get married? You've been dating for like forever! You should take it to the next step already!" Zelda said.

"I know right!" Karane agreed. "I've kinda been hinting at it for a while now, I don't know if he's noticed. I just hope he proposes one day..."

"Aw, don't worry, he will. Sooner or later."

Karane smiled. "I sure hope so."

Zelda and Link ended up spending the whole day with Pipit and Karane. After that, they called it a night, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Zelda was greeted with the unpleasant task of waking Link up. He always slept in and was in love with his sleep. After many tries, she finally woke him up. He rubbed the back of his head drowsily.

"What is it? Can't I go back to sleep?" He groaned.

"No! You can sleep in when we go back to the Surface!" Zelda rolled her eyes at him.

They got out of bed and got on with their day. But something interesting happened that day...

Link and Zelda were talking a walk, and suddenly they heard a squeal. Link looked to see who it was and saw someone he definitely did _not_ want to see, Peatrice.

"OH LINK! HOW SWEET! You came back to Skyloft just to see me!" She acted as if Zelda wasn't there, and pushed her aside, then hugged Link. "I've been thinking about you all the time. I missed you so much, darling!"

"Um..well, actually-" Link was about to tell her the truth, but Peatrice cut him off.

"Sweetie, can I take care of you forever?"

"..."

"Don't stare at me like that, you're making me blush, darling!"

Zelda came into the conversation. "Link, who is this?" she hissed.

"Well-"

"Wait, isn't she that item check shopkeeper or something like that?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Link!" Peatrice started up again. "I hope you don't leave soon, sweetie."

"I-"

"So are we going to tell my dad the news now? About how we're so in love? I hope he won't get mad about us secretly being in love and all..."

*_Flashback* _

_Peatrice's dad- "I don't want my daughter to be in a relationship! I'm gonna give that boy a good whipping!" _

_*End flashback* _

"Um...I don't think that's a good-" Link started.

"Wait, what?!" Zelda said. "Link, are you cheating on me?!" Zelda asked, unhappily.

"No, no I'm not, I just-"

"Of course he's not! Because _I'm_ his girlfriend! We're in love, only us! You go find your own man!" Peatrice tugged on his arm.

"Excuse me?! I'm his-"

"GIRLS!" Link shouted, getting their attention. "Finally, I'm sick of getting cut off all the time. Listen, Peatrice, this is Zelda, my wife. Peatrice, I don't love you, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I never did. I'm really sorry to let you down, it's just that, Zelda is the one I love."

"Oh..." Peatrice said. "So you lied to me that day?"

"Yes.."

"So all I ever was to you, was some shopkeeper who stored your items for you?" She said in a heartbroken tone.

"...Yeah...but you're a very nice girl! I'm sure you'll find the right guy one day, it's just not me!" He tried to help but it didn't work.

"Leave me alone, I'll get over you quickly...I'm strong." She put her head in her hands. "This whole time I thought we loved each other, but it was all fake..." She left them sadly, trying to be strong, but failing.

"Link, what was all that about?"

"Okay, she had a huge infatuation with me and I didn't want to break her heart, so I told her I liked her back just to make her happy. When I came to Skyloft, I forgot about her and I forgot that this would have probably happened," Link explained.

"Oh...poor girl. Her heart is crushed now..."

"Yeah...but I hope her dad won't beat me up when he finds out...wait-what am I saying? He's going to be happy because he doesn't want there to be a boy in her life."

They forgot about all that later, when they saw Pipit and Karane again and spent more time with them.

"Hey! Where do you guys want to go?" Pipit asked.

"Pipit..." Karane said. "Why don't we ever go to your house?"

"Uh...no, I know what you're saying, but no. Never. We are not going to my house."

"Why?" Karane groaned.

"Um...because..." Pipit rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he didn't want to tell them about how dirty his house was. Little did he know that Link already knew and cleaned his house sometimes.

"Because what? Come on, can we please go?"

"Yeah, Pipit, we should. Come on, it feels like you're hiding something from us," Zelda added.

"Yeah, and it's not nice to hide stuff from your girlfriend." Karane chose to play this card, which always made her win. "I thought you loved me." She crossed her arms and turned away from him, pretending to be mad.

"No, no, I do love you! Fine! We'll go to my house!" Pipit just blurted those words out, then regretted it. "But my mom does need to do a bit of dusting, so I apologize for the way the house looks."

"Oh Pipit, it can't be that bad. _That's _why you didn't want us to come? How silly. It's fine." Karane laughed.

"It's more than you think..." he muttered.

They entered Pipit's home, but since they were all in a group, Pipit wasn't very easily seen. Karane was in shock because of how dirty his house was. Zelda and Karane were whispering about it. Link didn't seem shocked at all, but that's because he was used to it.

"Oh, Link!" Pipit's mother said. "You're here! It's been a long time! Are you broke or something? Did you come to clean my house again? Oh, did you bring a whole cleaning crew with you?" She said as she scanned the group.

Pipit opened his mouth angrily and came out from the group. He went right in front of his mother.

"Oh...shoot..." She said. "Oops, I should have been more careful..." she mumbled.

"YOU'VE BEEN SPENDING YOUR MONEY ON SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE DOING YOURSELF?!"

"Well...I don't like cleaning-"

"I don't care! WHY WOULD YOU WASTE YOUR MONEY LIKE THIS?! And not only have you been paying someone to clean the house for you, which is bad enough, but YOU MADE MY BEST FRIEND DO IT!"

"Pipit, I'm sorry-"

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON FOR?"

"A while.."

Pipit threw his arms up in frustration. "I can't believe you, Mom...how do you have the dignity to do this?"

"I..."

"Come on guys, we're leaving." Pipit went back to them and they left, he slammed the door loudly. He was clearly angry.

"Pipit..." Karane said gently, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry I kept insisting..."

"It's fine," he said coldly. "But, Link, why didn't you ever tell me about this?!"

"Sorry, Pipit...It's just she told me not to and I have to listen to my elders..." Link answered.

"You and your stupid morals," he mumbled.

"Listen, I'm sorry, come on let's go to the Baazar or something. Forget about this," Link said.

"Fine."

After a while, Pipit loosened up and they started having a good time again. At the Baazar, they ate food (which seemed like it took forever), talked to some people, and got yelled at by the item seller for not buying anything.

As the days went by, Link and Zelda went and visited many people, talked to them, and spent most of their time with Gaepora, Groose, Pipit, and Karane.

On the last day though, something very strange happened. Link and Zelda chose to go to the Baazar for the last time, it was by themselves though.

They were walking through the Baazar and chatting.

"I can't believe it's our last day," Zelda said. "It feels so short, I'm gonna miss everyone so much..."

"Yeah, me too. But we'll visit again sometime, for sure. This was so fun."

Zelda nodded, agreeing with Link.

"Listen, I'm just going to get a drink, would you like something?" Link asked.

"Just a red potion please."

"Okay." Link set off to the potions part of the place and Zelda kept looking around, until she heard a voice.

"You there! I see you, yes! Come, allow me to foresee your own fortune. It'll cost just 10 rupees to light the way along your cloudy path ahead. Do you hunger to know what these big, lovely eyes behold? Shall I begin? It'll cost but 10 rupees," A fortune teller said to her.

Zelda turned her gaze to the fortune teller. She did want to get a fortune, she always found it cool. And the part she loved most about this particular fortune teller was that he was always right. She could trust him, because she _knew_ that what he sees always happens.

Link came back with two potions, and handed Zelda the red one. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Link..I want to have my fortune told..."

"Sure! This guy is cool, he's always right. I'll have my fortune told, too. And it'll only cost two rupees."

"What? But it's 10 for each person."

"Nope, I got a deal with this guy for one rupee each fortune, because I helped him out once."

"Oh, cool!" Zelda walked over to the fortune teller, her arm clinging to Link's.

"Ah yes! You're the man who helped me out before with my crystal ball! I promised to give you your fortunes for only one rupee, and hold on!" The fortune teller examined Zelda closely. "Ah, yes...this is your wife...I knew you would marry her. Come, let me give both of you a fortune."

"Okay! Link, you go first!" Zelda said cheerily.

"Alright. He went in front of the fortune teller and gave her two rupees.

"Now let me see what I can see! Yessssss...Your fortune...it's all coming into focus now..." He concentrated on the crystal ball and it lit up.

"Oi! Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I see many things...All is revealed..."

"..." Link waited for the fortune teller to tell him what he saw.

"Young man, my visions see..." He gasped. "Trouble! Anger! Loneliness! Frustration, a trap! Backstabbing! Lies!

Link was worried, all the things he said were awful. "Lies? What do you mean?"

"I see lying! This is all in your future...The thought of ignoring this is madness, now that you've heard this, do whatever you can to stop it. You should not be careless! And you should also be aware...there is someone...who you should stay away from...for this person will bring you all of the things I said."

"But who?" Link asked anxiously, needing to know the answer.

"Hoi! That's all I can see for the moment! My eyes, they grow weary. Come and see me again if you should lose your way. Good luck young man!"

"Wait! That's not fair! Tell me who it is! Please give me some details!"

"I told you. My eyes are weary, I cannot see anything else for this particular fortune."

Link grunted in frustration.

"Now come, let me see your fortune," He said to Zelda.

Zelda went in front of him and he started to examine her.

"Young woman, my visions see...Pain! Separation! Heart break! Tears! A crime...there will be a crime in your future!"

"What?! Am I the culprit or the victim?!" She got the same thing as Link, they're all horrible.

"I cannot see any further than that at the moment! But I can tell you, that you should not trust easily! It would be wise to always be on your guard...for the moment _it_ happens...you'll regret not listening to me!"

"The moment what happens?!"

"I have already told you everything these amazing big eyes can see. Good luck, young woman!"

Zelda looked at Link with worried eyes. He came over to her and put an arm around her, then kissed her forehead. "It will be okay," He whispered.

They walked out of the Baazar, but all they could think about was the terrible fortunes they got. If it had been any other fortune teller, they would have just shrugged it off and not believed it. But this one was always right, which now worried them.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Hope you guys have/had a great one, I sure did, I was Eponine Thenardier from Les Miserables, and the costume (which I basically created) was great! But I do have to wash off all of the "dirt" I have on me right now. Not without writing a chapter first though, because this chapter is long overdue! So, very sorry about taking so long to update, _again. _My schedule has been so crazy lately I didn't even have time for fanfiction. With school, I've been getting a lot of tests recently and I had this huge solo I had which I sung in front of about 1000 people. So I was stressing about that the whole time and practicing like crazy, now it's done with and I'm more free. I was also bad with my time management, so now I created a strict schedule for myself and I intend to follow it, just so you know (writing is something that I made time for everyday, just to write a bit.) So hopefully updates will be a lot faster now. **

**I have some important stuff I need to talk about, but I just have to say first, to anyone who already read chapter 3 of my other story: ****_The Escape, _****everything I am about to say here, I said there, so if you read that already, you can just skip this author's note and read the review responses, or if you didn't review, just start reading the story. I'm just going over the same thing that I put before, for the people who read ****_this_**** story and not my other one, so those of you who already know this can just ignore this matter completely. **

**Okay, now I've been getting flames, on all my stories, including this one. I want to clear this up. I'm very open to feedback and constructive criticism, because it helps me to improve as a writer, but mean reviews that just insult the story in a very harsh way don't help me at all. **

**Harsh reviews will be ignored, and I ****_could _****swear back at the flamers and insult them back, but I don't do that because I actually have manners and wouldn't stoop that low. So I hope whoever flamed me, sees this message. I also don't care if you hate my story because I do have other people who love it and I don't write this for the haters, I write it for the people who like it. If you don't like my story, then don't read it, it's that simple.**

**I did have one reviewer who was under the name of "2thebully", who stood up for me and I would like to thank that reviewer for defending me and staying by my side. :) **

**Now I'm done with all that negativity, and I want to thank my beautiful amazing reviewers. So here we go! **

**ShadowNinja1011- Yep...it is a lot to take in, especially for them, haha. Thank you for reviewing.**

**LesMislover2013- Thanks, no problem, you don't have to thank me for updating, it's me who should be thanking _you_ for reviewing! So thank you so so much! **

**Bluefurryfeather- Haha, yeah, suspense _is_ my specialty. Sorry about leaving you hanging there and then taking forever to actually write more, I'll try not to do that again, anyway, thanks a lot for your sweet review! **

**Clashing Swords- Oh, hahaha, thanks! Thank you for your humorous and kind review! **

**StormyKittens- Aww, that's sweet! I feel honored that my story is the first Zelda story you read and I made you love the fandom, that's just too nice! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! **

**The Thorned Rose- Thank you for your nice review! I really appreciate it. **

**2thebully- Thanks again for standing up for me and for the compliment, glad you like my story. Thanks for the great review!**

* * *

"Trouble, anger, loneliness, frustration, a trap, backstabbing, and lies," Link started, slowly restating what the fortune teller had said. They had been trying to figure out what exactly was going to happen to them, by looking at each word carefully, and guessing, making ideas of what it could be.

"Link..." Zelda's stomach churned. "This isn't making me feel any better, and it's not going to work..." Zelda said with panic and anxiousness in her eyes. Even by just glancing at her face, she looked as white as a ghost.

"Zelda, calm down, we just have to have hope. It might work."

"No, it's just making me feel worse..."

"We can't just sit there and wait for it to happen, we have to stop it. We need to do this, Zelda." He took grip of her hand and squeezed it gently. "It will help us."

Zelda smiled weakly. "I guess you're right, let's try this."

"Okay, do you remember everything you got?"

"How could I forget? I remember every detail. Pain, separation, heart break, tears, and a crime."

"Okay, 'trouble' there's not much to say about that. 'Anger'...we'll go back to that one later. 'Loneliness", that could be four possibilities."

"What are they?" Zelda already knew the answer, she just didn't want to say it.

"Either you leave me, I leave you, either of us are isolated against our own will, or...you die..." He said quietly.

Zelda's eyes watered. "I don't want any of those to happen..."

"Me neither..."

"Wait, he said there will be a crime in my future...What if I get kidnapped?!" Zelda was trying to take deep breaths to calm down, but the idea scared her. It had happened to her before, and it definitely wasn't a good experience, she didn't ever want to go through that again.

Link put a hand on her shoulder. "If that happens, you _know_ I will come after you and rescue you."

Zelda nodded with a remaining worried look on her face.

"Frustration..." Link continued. "That would happen if you got kidnapped. A trap, backstabbing, and lies, would imply someone we trust kidnapped you. But I don't know anyone who is the least bit suspicious... I can't imagine any of our friends being a backstabber."

"Same with me."

"If you got kidnapped, you would be going through pain and tears. But how would you be a heartbroken? That doesn't make sense..."

"Well if that happened...maybe the person who kidnaps me will kill you...or maybe you'll never come after me..." She mumbled the last part, but Link still managed to hear her.

"Zelda! How dare you accuse me of that?! How dare you even _think_ like that?!"

"Sorry, sorry, just listing possibilities..."

"So kidnapping is one possibility, what else could happen?"

"I don't know..."

"Well you could cheat on me...It matches _all_ the fortunes she gave us," Link said.

"It could also go the other way around, YOU could cheat on ME, which also matches all the fortunes she gave us!"

"Zelda, I wouldn't cheat on you! It annoys me that you would think that! That's two already, first you thought I would never go after you and then now you think I would cheat on you!"

"Well you thought I would cheat on you too! And I don't actually believe you would, it's just a possibility!"

"It's not a possibility, because that won't happen! And you started accusing me first! Don't you trust me?!"

"Oh so that means you believe I would cheat on you! Of course I trust you, I'm just paranoid because of those fortunes!"

"No it doesn't! So a stupid fortune is going to make you start doubting me? So much for our relationship! Oh what a strong bond we have! It can't be broken by _anything!_" He said sarcastically. "I'm LEAVING! And don't even THINK about coming back to me to apologize thinking that I'm just going to say it's okay, because that will NOT happen!" Link stormed off angrily, and Zelda just turned around and crossed her arms. They were both mad at each other, and not willing to forgive easily.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Cawlin, Stritch! Open up!" Groose pounded his fist on their door.

Cawlin opened the door right away. "Yes Groose? How can we help you?"

"It's the last day that Link and Zelda are here in Skyloft...but really it's only the last day for Link. I have a plan, and I need you two to help out."

"Of course!" Stritch said. "Come inside, and let's discuss it!"

Groose stepped in and closed the door behind him. He smirked and put a leg on Cawlin's bed, his fist rested on his chin, with an evil smile on his face.

"So what's your plan?" Cawlin asked.

"Say, do you remember when I told you to steal Link's Loftwing and hide it behind the Waterfall?"

"Oh yeah, because you knew he was your biggest competition and that if he participated in the race, you would have lost."

"Shut up! That's not true!" Groose lied. "It's because I wanted to pick on him and bully him, make him get stressed out for my own entertainment."

Cawlin and Stritch knew that wasn't true, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Stritch asked.

"This time, steal and hide Link _and_ Zelda's Loftwings."

"Why?"

"No questions, just do it, you'll see why later."

"Okay..." Cawlin and Stritch agreed.

* * *

When the time came for Link and Zelda to leave, there was still a lot of tension between them. They barely talked to each other until they noticed something wrong.

Zelda called her Loftwing but it never came. "Link, why isn't my Loftwing coming?"

"I don't know, maybe because you accused it of being a bad Loftwing too much, so it stopped responding to you."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Just call your Loftwing."

He put two fingers between his lips and whistled for his Loftwing, but just like Zelda, his didn't come either.

"Ha, maybe your Loftwing isn't coming because it got fed up because you over react so much," she said coldly.

"Okay seriously, why aren't our Loftwings coming?!" He asked, ignoring Zelda's previous statement.

"How do you expect me to know?!"

Before Link could argue back, Groose came and interrupted them.

"Whoa whoa, what's going on here?"

Zelda crossed her arms. "Our Loftwings aren't coming to us."

"Oh...that's weird..." Groose replied, pretending to be surprised. "So you guys need a ride then, to the Surface...But you don't have your Loftwings..."

"Yeah..." Zelda answered.

"We can go look for them," Link suggested.

"No, Link, we can't. We have that very important dinner that the Kikwis invited us to, we can't be late."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Of course you did." Zelda rolled her eyes. "You're always so forgetful." She usually said stuff like that in a light hearted joking way, but now she was serious and negative.

"I could give you guys a ride, if you want? On my Loftwing?" Groose offered, holding back an evil smile.

"That's very nice of you Groose, but are you sure that's not too much of a hassle?" Zelda asked.

"No! No! Of course not! Actually, I insist! I'll take you back to the Surface, come on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for sure!"

"Thanks Groose!" Zelda said gratefully.

"It's okay, so who wants to go first? My Loftwing only seats two people, so I have to take one of you at a time."

"Whatever, Zelda, you go first," Link said.

"No, you go," Zelda answered.

"Fine," Link said, not wanting to argue. He got on the Loftwing, and so did Groose. This was the mistake. They went up in the sky and went to the green beam of light. Just above the Surface, Groose said a few last words to Link.

"Goodbye forever! Have fun all alone!"

Before Link could reply, Groose pushed him off the Loftwing. Realization struck Link and he started screaming, but it was too late. He was back on the Surface, with no way out.

Groose flew back to Zelda, who was prepared to go back home.

"My turn, thanks again Groose for giving us the ride." She smiled.

"You don't have a turn, and you mean for giving _him_ the ride. I'm not taking you back."

"What?" Zelda asked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"Zelda, you're staying here. Forever. With me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah...the reviews I got are certainly...angry. Boy, you all LOVE Groose! Just kidding. Your hate for him was expressed very even got some death threats. Nonetheless, I found a lot of these reviews very humorous. I literally laughed out loud when I read your reactions to Groose.  
**

**Now, before I start, I have something to say. This might upset you, but I just want to tell you guys that this story isn't going to be that long...I already made the plot and noticed that it's actually pretty short, but I have nothing else I would want to add, so I'm just going to make this fanfiction short. It probably won't even go over 10 chapters, might be less than that, maybe 7 or something. I hope that's okay...And I'm really sorry, just saying that ahead of time. I hope you guys will still like this fanfiction even though it won't be as long as my other stories. **

**With that said, I'm moving onto the reviews now, so here we go. **

**wolflink207-Haha, aww, that's so sweet! Don't worry, I'll continue, and I'm happy to keep you on the edge of your seat. :) Thank you for the very kind review!  
**

**Clashing Swords- Hehe, if you hated him that much in the last chapter, you're REALLY going to hate him in this one. Thanks for the review! :) **

**ShadowNinja1011- Haha, thank you for the review! **

**LesMislover2013- I thought you had a thing for bad guys...haha, thank you. And of course I'm ignoring the flamers, they're not worth my attention. :) **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Hahaha, thank you so much! The compliments are really nice and I really appreciate you still reviewing chapter two even though you missed it at first, that makes me really happy. So thanks for both of those reviews! **

**The one who writes the ones- Yep, I love putting cliffhangers...I'm evil like that. Thank you for the review! **

* * *

"W-what? Groose, you're joking, right?" She started laughing. "Haha, very funny. Now let's-"

"No Zelda, I'm not joking. I'm serious right now. You're not going back," Groose said.

"W-what? B-But Link-"

"Consider him gone. I flew him over to the Surface, then I pushed him off, and now he has no other option but to stay there. And you're not going with him."

"What? Yes I am! Let me go!" Zelda tried to move but he stopped her with his hand.

"No. It's final. You're staying here."

"You can't control me Groose! I have my own free will to do what I want!"

"No you don't. Not anymore."

"But Groose, what happened? I thought we were friends, I thought you changed..."

"Well I didn't. It was an act. Listen up Zelda, I've had feelings for you for a long time now! That's right, I love you! And I HATE Link, he stole you away from me. He's the reason that _we_ are not together. So I got rid of him."

Zelda bit her lip, he had just told her that he loved her. She didn't expect that...and then she felt a bit guilty that his heart was broken this whole time, that he had to watch her and Link act all lovey dovey, while he secretly liked her. That must have hurt him horribly... She felt bad, but she was also mad at him for doing this!

"Groose, I'm sorry you had to get hurt. But you can't force someone to love you. I know you hate hearing it, but it's the truth, my heart belongs to Link... I'm sure that one day you will find the right girl who loves you back, it's just not me. You can get over this, let me go, and try again with someone else. I guarantee you'll be happy, in fact, we'll both be happy."

"No." Groose remained stubborn, he wanted Zelda and wouldn't settle for anyone else. "That's enough. No more talking about it. You're _mine. _It's going to stay this way, and that will never change."

Zelda started crying. She ran to the landing where she could jump off to the sky, but Groose held her back just near the end of it. She looked out to the sky and thought of Link, and how he was trapped there. "I love you," she whispered, even though she knew Link couldn't hear it.

* * *

Link fell on the surface ground, cursing loudly to himself. "ZELDA!" He screamed, calling out for her. "ZELDA!" He waved his arms out in the air, and kept screaming her name, but soon stopped, knowing it was no use. He ran to the closest bird statue he could find and tried to go back up, but it didn't work, because his Loftwing wasn't responding.

"Dang it, respond back to me already!" He grunted in frustration.

Link kept trying to find a way back up, but he had to face it, he was trapped.

* * *

At that moment, they both realized and fully understood the fortunes they received. It all made sense now_. Trouble, anger, loneliness, frustration, a trap, backstabbing, lies, pain, separation, heart break, tears, and a crime. _Those were all aspects of what had happened to them.

They both regretted that stupid fight they had before, it was so silly. And now, they wanted to be back in each others arms more than anything.

Zelda sniffled. "Groose..."

"Yes, my darling, Zelda?" He answered.

"Don't call me that, and let me go."

"No. Now I'm going to announce something to everyone, about us, about Link. It's not what really happened, but you _will_ go with it." Zelda was about to protest, until he leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear. "Or else I'll go down to the Surface and kill your precious Link."

Of course he wasn't actually going to do that, but Zelda didn't know that and she didn't want to take any chances. She gaped at him with watery eyes.

"No...No...Groose...please don't..." She started to plead quietly.

"I will, so you better do exactly as I say."

She had no other choice, she had to save Link...She nodded her head.

"Good." Groose smiled smugly, happy to get his way. Zelda thought more about what happened and continued to cry. He put an arm around her pretending to be supportive and snarled at her to go with it. They walked over to the most populated part of the town. Groose cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone, I'd like to make an announcement." He cleared his throat again, to silence the people who were still chattering. They all looked at him and Zelda, their eyes widening.

"My dear, Zelda, why are you crying?" Someone asked.

"Oh Zelda, what's wrong?!" Another person asked.

"You may all be wondering why she's crying and I'll tell you." Groose took a deep breath, pretending to be angry. "It's Link. He abandoned Zelda." Zelda wanted to drop her mouth open and explode at Groose, but remembered his threat. _I'll go down to the Surface and kill your precious Link. _She cried more, but not for the reason everybody thought it was, it was because she had to stand by and watch this, and be apart from Link forever.

Gasps could be heard everyone, no one could have ever suspected that from Link.

"No way, you must be getting it wrong. Link would never do that!" A villager said in disbelief, many other people also chattered about the shocking news.

"I know I know, it's so tragic. He just...left. He told her he didn't want to be with her anymore, she was too much luggage to carry, and he wanted to be a 'free' man. He said he didn't like her anymore. And then he left her all alone," Groose lied, suppressing a smirk.

Seeing Zelda's damp face full of tears, they had no other choice but to believe it, even though it was completely unexpected from Link. They were all in shock, but once they got over the shock, they all started to hate Link.

"Zelda? Is this true?" Pipit asked, he was having more trouble believing this than anyone else. Groose gave her a glare that only she noticed, and she nodded her head timidly and reluctantly, looking up to the goddesses thinking "no more, please no more. I hate doing this to Link..."

"I can't believe my best friend would do that...I'm really starting to hate his guts now!" Pipit raged. "How could he?!"

"I know, I know...It's only understandable for Zelda to be sad though...very unfortunate...so, I decided to take care of her. Be there to support her. You guys don't have to worry, because I'll help her recover, and everything will be okay. She'll stay with me, and I'll help her."

_'WHAT?!'_ Zelda thought. _'No! I am NOT going with him!' _

Groose sensed her disobedience and sent her another threatening look.

Karane spoke up. "Zelda can stay with me if she wants!" She suggested.

"That's very nice of you, but Zelda and I already agreed about staying together. She might visit you if she's ready, but until then, we'll be gone. See you."

Stating that he was done, Groose walked off with Zelda, Zelda still crying because of everything that was happening, this _had_ to be the worst day of her life. As they left, they heard chatters in the distance about how Groose changed so much and how he's so nice and sweet, that he would do anything for Zelda. Zelda felt sick about it all. Groose smirked, everything was going perfectly well, it was all smooth sailing. And with that, they both left.


End file.
